What Goes Around
by oO little rulebreaker Oo
Summary: Has oído sobre la ley del boomerang?.. Si esto se aplicara a un deseo que se ha cumplido te gustarían las consecuencias?... recuerda "Todo lo que hagas regresará con mayor intensidad a tí"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: A wish upon a star is coming true****…**

"**Si lloras por haber perdido el Sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas"**

**Rabindranath Tagore**

_Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, nunca considero que su vida pudiera convertirse en el gran desastre que era, pero tampoco imagino que su deseo fuera a cumplirse_

_-Solo le pedía a esa estrella lo que más anhelaba y ahora… ahora he perdido todo lo bueno que tenía antes de que se cumpliera este estúpido deseo- y dicho esto comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo_

OoOoOoOoOo

El despertador comenzó a sonar y el muchacho sólo se tapó con sus mantas para no oírlo, pero no pudo cumplir su cometido ya que alguien entró a su habitación y comenzó a removerlo

-Naru, Naru ya es hora, alístate para que llegues a la universidad- el aludido solo gruñó y oyó a su madre suspirar

-Aún no puedo creer que tengas que despertar a Naruto para ir a la universidad, el debería ser capaz de hacerlo solo- el muchacho reconoció la voz de su padre y retiró las mantas para después sentarse en su cama

-Es necesario ir, con lo que ustedes me dejen estoy seguro que hasta los hijos de mis hijos podrán vivir cómodamente- el joven observó a su padre negar con la cabeza y a su madre sonreír con condescendencia

-Naru aún no se que aberración puedes tenerle a la universidad si apenas estas comenzando- el aludido miró un punto fijo de su habitación y decidió no responder, sus padres tal vez no podrían comprender su respuesta porque ambos eran bien parecidos.

Su madre, Kushina, era de complexión delgada, cabello rojo largo, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules que hacían juego con la sonrisa que siempre poseía aquella que destilaba calidez; mientras que su padre, Minato, era alto, poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado producto de los ratos que pasaba en el gimnasio, tenía cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una sonrisa que le daba un aire despreocupado, y en cambio él, no poseía ningún atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo marcado pero nunca se notaba ya que siempre usaba ropa holgada porque le incomodaba usar ropa más ajustada, su cabello rubio siempre era un desastre, además sus ojos azules nunca podían ser observados detalladamente al tener que usar gafas de fondo de botella y para terminar de enumerar sus múltiples defectos poseía tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían parecer un pequeño zorrito, un completo y perfecto raro.

-No es nada okaasan, ya me cambio para ir

-Bueno hijo entonces te espero y te llevo- el muchacho sólo observó a sus padres salir y suspiró

-_Quisiera ser alguien diferente_- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo que había en su habitación para observarse- _Quisiera ser diferente… desearía tanto poder sobresalir y dejar de ser el chico común y corriente, el nerd del salón… desearía ser una gran estrella y brillar_- una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla del chico quien se dirigió al baño a ducharse

OoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces hoy es el gran día?- el pelinegro miró a su hermano que se encontraba recargado en la puerta y asintió- Vaya… pero ototo deberías quitarte esas gafas y dejar de peinar tu cabello de esa forma, hasta eso no eres tan mal parecido y dejando de empeorarte puede que si tu declaración falla puedas conseguir a la persona del rebote

-Itachi aprecio que trates de darme consejos pero no los necesito- el menor regresó su vista al espejo y supo que estaba listo, su ropa estaba perfecta, su cabello perfectamente engomado y peinado todo hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y las gafas se encontraban limpias- Bien, todo bien

-…Para alguien tan tú- fue el comentario de Itachi y Sasuke resopló, su hermano no podía ser más diferente aunque poseyeran similitudes, su cabello negro era más largo que el de él y siempre lo recogía en una coleta de la cuál se le escapaban unos mechones que le daban un aire de rebeldía; los ojos negros no estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas como los de él y el cuerpo de su hermano se encontraba más trabajado y cubierto por prendas que Sasuke jamás usaría, no señor, el nunca se pondría jeans desgastados ni playeras ajustadas

-Aniki no tienes que hacer algo como planear tu boda con Deidara?- preguntó Sasuke y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, su hermano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a marcar el número de su prometido. El menor de los Uchiha suspiró y sonrió, solo bastaba la simple mención de su futuro cuñado para que su hermano dejara toda esa pose de rebelde pero sin perder su elegancia

-…Dei no te enojes… no ya se que no se me debió olvidar pero… si me lo recordó Ssuke pero… con él?!, pero si es menor… Dei vamos, no me dejes, menos por mi ototo baka… yo?!, bueno tal vez si, lo siento Dei…- Sasuke tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano de su hermano

OoOoOoOoOo

El castaño observó a su esposo entrar en la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, sonrió y se sentó en la cama; eran esos detalles lo que lo hacían enamorarse aún más del peliplateado

-Buen día- saludó el Hatake y depositó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama- Cómo despertó mi bello esposo el día de hoy?- cuestionó sentándose al lado de Iruka a quién jaló hacia él para depositar un beso en la nariz del Umino

-Algo agotado pero feliz- contestó con sinceridad el castaño quien cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de su esposo recorrer la cicatriz que poseía, la cuál cruzaba de una parte de la mejilla del menor hacia la otra atravesando su nariz- Tienes las manos frías

-Oh!!! Lo siento- se disculpó Kakashi e hizo el ademán de retirar su mano de cara del otro pero Iruka no se lo permitió

-Solo dije que estaban frías, no que me disgustara- el peliplateado sonrió ante el comentario y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposo

-Sabes Obito y Rin llamaron, quieren hacernos una visita- el Umino ladeó un poco la cabeza y suspiró-No te gustó la idea?

-No es eso, solo estaba pensando que Rin y yo tendremos que limpiar el desastre que hagan debido a sus constantes peleas… de nuevo

-Vamos Iru, no es tan malo, Obito y yo ya casi ni peleamos

-Claro, y Anko no me acosa no?- Kakashi negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación y se acercó aún más al castaño quien sonrió

-El desayuno que con tanto esfuerzo preparaste se va a enfriar- ahora fue el turno del peliplateado para sonreír

-Bueno Iru, creo que prefiero desayunarte a ti- el aludido ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, en definitiva se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la persona que tenía frente a él

-Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa… como tomarías la propuesta de un cuarto viaje de luna de miel?- Iruka no tuvo que esperar la respuesta ya que sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos y supo que su vida no podía ser más perfecta

OoOoOoOoOo

El rubio descendió del automóvil y suspiró comenzando a caminar hacia su salón y recibiendo los usuales empujones

-_Invisible, siempre invisible_- pensó

-Naruto- la mención de su nombre lo hizo voltear topándose con la persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha

-Qué pasa teme?- soltó Naruto y el pelinegro sonrió, esa siempre era la pregunta que le dirigía su amigo para comenzar el día

-Sabes el día de hoy pienso decírselo a Sakura- la respuesta cayó como balde de agua fría para el ojiazul quien comenzó a sentir escozor en los ojos

-Que bien teme.. ya… ya te habías tardado dattebayo!- contestó Naruto quien comenzó a caminar con lentitud lo que extrañó al Uchiha

-Dobe te sientes bien?

-Algo mareado teme pero no es nada- Sasuke se detuvo y miró a su amigo, había descubierto los sentimiento que profesaba Naruto por el, pero lamentablemente no podía corresponderlos

-Lo lamento- el ojiazul se extrañó de la disculpa dada y al voltear a ver a su amigo, algo en la mirada del azabache le dijo que lo sabía

-Desde cuando?- fue lo único que el Uzumaki se atrevió a preguntar

-Preparatoria- la respuesta del pelinegro lo descolocó y supo que debía alejarse rápidamente de quien se encontraba con él- Pero sabes dobe, tu y yo podemos seguir siendo tan buenos amigos como hasta ahora- Sasuke hizo el ademán de posar una mano en el hombro del rubio pero éste rápidamente se quitó del lugar en donde había estado

-Yo… lo siento Sasuke- y diciendo esto Naruto hecho a correr dejando al Uchiha consternado quien solo pudo ver como el ojiazul se alejaba

-Uchiha estas a mayor nivel que los dramas del nerd ese- el azabache volteó a ver a su interlocutor topándose con una mirada aguamarina, una mueca prepotente y un cabello rojizo

-Déjame en paz Sabaku, acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer en lugar de molestar?- el aludido sonrió lo que molestó a Ssuke

-Es que acaso eres tan ciego?, tu podrías ser alguien popular, solo es cuestión de cambiarte y que dejes de hablar con el chico ese

-Y por qué querría yo ser…

-…podrías tener a Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Gaara supo que sus palabras habían surtido efecto y sonrió – Mira Sasuke piénsalo, pero la oferta no va a estar en pie por mucho tiempo- y diciendo esto el pelirrojo se alejó del Uchiha y dobló una esquina del corredor en donde se encontró con una pelirrosa

-Y bien?- cuestionó la chica

-Nada, pero parece que lo va a pensar- contestó el Sabaku y ella sonrió- Sakura por qué quieres ver alejado a Sasuke de Naruto, si el Uzumaki no te ha hecho nada y además es bastante agradable

-Sabes Gaara el trato era que tu no hacías preguntas y me ayudabas y yo mantenía la boca cerrada y no le decía a Sai que lo engañaste con Lee- el chico apretó los puños y ella sonrió, sabía que tenía acorralado a Gaara- Bien, entonces espero la respuesta de Sasuke pero presiónalo para que acepte

-Se lo que debo hacer Sakura- el de mirada aguamarina comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a la chica

-No voy a dejar que Sasuke se de cuenta de lo que tiene delante de él, solo debe permanecer una persona en su cabeza y en su corazón y esa soy yo- la pelirrosa miró al chico con quién había entablado una conversación minutos antes toparse con un pelinegro y sonrió- Lastima que nunca te haya dicho por cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarme callada

OoOoOoOoOo

"**Sufres porque pones más atención a lo que te falta, cuando bastaría valorar lo que has logrado"**

**Miguel Spezzia**

Había corrido tanto que ya no tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado, ni de la distancia que había recorrido, hasta que al detenerse y limpiarse las lágrimas se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la zona donde residían sus antiguos profesores y decidió pasar a visitarlos, esas personas siempre lo habían escuchado y ayudado y él necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo

Llegó al edificio y se dirigió hacia el piso en donde se encontraba el departamento y al llegar a su destino tocó la puerta y espero que abrieran

-Naruto-kun?- al oír esa voz el chico no pudo más que abrazar el cuerpo que tenía delante de él y volver a llorar

-Iruka-sensei- el castaño se alarmó al ver a su antiguo alumno en ese estado y lo introdujo al departamento

-Iru quien…- el peliplateado se detuvo y observó la escena reconociendo unos segundos después al joven que se encontraba abrazando a su esposo- Naruto?

-Naruto-kun que sucedió?- el aludido se separó un poco del castaño y limpió sus lágrimas observando al hombre frente a él

-Sas..- no pudo continuar ya que su voz se quebró y volvió a derramar lágrimas por lo que el Umino lo abrazó

-Tranquilo Naru, vamos siéntate- el castaño dirigió al chico a un sofá en donde ambos se sentaron

-Creo que prepararé un poco de té- soltó Kakashi y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a Naruto e Iruka

-Iruka-sensei yo lo siento… creo que interrumpí- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza

-No interrumpiste nada, estábamos terminando de arreglarnos solamente- contestó Iruka quien se rascó el cabello con algo de despreocupación- _Si hubiera llegado una hora antes creo que no hubiera podido decirle lo mismo_- pensó

-Yo solo…

-Está bien Naruto-kun, no tienes que preocuparte

-Nunca pensé… nunca pensé que doliera tanto- soltó el Uzumaki apretando sus puños

-Naru… si tanto quieres a Sasuke entonces pelea por él- el muchacho negó con la cabeza y el mayor suspiró

-Sakura-chan es muy bonita y popular y en cambio yo…

-Tú también eres muy bien parecido y popular, recuerdo que en secundaria todos los maestros adorábamos tu ingenio y tu séquito también, gracias a ti es que soy feliz, además todos tus compañeros querían estar a tú lado y ser parte de todos tus planes e ideas junto con Sai, Kiba, Hinata y Sasuke

-Si querían estar a nuestro lado era por ellos, porque desde que Kiba y Hinata se fueron al extranjero y desde que Sai es novio de Gaara, no veo que nadie quiera acercarse a mí, solo a Sasuke

-Y Sasuke a decidido quedarse a tu lado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que de dé cuenta de quién está enamorado realmente- soltó Iruka y el rubio alzó la cabeza para observar a la persona delante de él

-Hasta cuándo?- fue la pregunta de Naruto y el Umino Le sonrió y limpió los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en los ojos del chico

--Pronto- respondió el castaño quien observó a su esposo entrar con una bandeja

-Bien creo que esto te hará bien Naruto- el aludido miró al peliplateado y asintió

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- el aludido sonrió con nostalgia y miró al chico

-No puedo creer que me consideres aún tu sensei si eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo el Hatake y sus esposo comenzó a reír- Pasa algo Iru?

-Nada solo… no puedo creer que tu te hayas considerado profesor si diste a lo mucho diez clases en todo el año

-Y dígame señor Umino, entonces como me debo considerar?- preguntó Kakashi depositando la bandeja en la mesa de centro y mirando al aludido con fingida molestia

-Supongo que todo un hombre de negocios, tienes más madera para eso que para profesor- contestó el castaño regalándole una sonrisa a su pareja

-_Quisiera… quisiera que por un solo una vez en mi vida alguien me quisiera tanto como Kakashi-sensei quiere a Iruka-sensei… desearía que por unos instantes Sasuke estuviera enamorado de mí y no de Sakura-_ pensó Naruto desviando su mirada de los mayores y posandola en una parte de la mesa frente a él

OoOoOoOoOo

-Sabaku- el aludido y su acompañante se detuvieron unos metros antes de llegar a la salida al ser detenidos por un pelinegro

-Uchiha ya lo pensaste?- Sai se extrañó por la pregunta y miró fijamente a su novio, no entendía que era lo que su antiguo amigo debía pensar

-Si yo… yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar la proposición pero con la condición de decirle a Naruto por qué debo alejarme de él- el pelirrojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-En ese caso me parece que no hay trato Uchiha

-Pero… tsk, esta bien entonces será como tú quieras- contestó el aludido y el otro pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Bastardo estas pensando dejar a Naruto solo porque sí?- el de ojos aguamarina miró a su novio y suspiró

-Tu no eres nadie para decir algo copia barata, si no mal recuerdo tu hiciste lo mismo- Sai mordió la parte inferior de sus labios y desvió la mirada- Bueno entonces hasta mañana

-Espera Sasuke- el aludido miró al Sabaku- mañana paso temprano por tu casa, debemos ponerte decente si quieres que Sakura te acepte- el pelinegro asintió y camino hacia la salida

-Sakura… todo esto es por Sakura?- Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ignorando a su novio- Gaara no puedes hacer eso

-Sai- el aludido se detuvo y volteó a ver al pelinegro- Gracias a ella tu y yo estamos juntos, se lo debía

-No deberías… sabes tal vez tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos

-Que quieres de…

-Si Sakura no me hubiera cambiado tú jamás te hubieras fijado en mí… el amor no entra por los ojos de Gaara- soltó el pelinegro y se dirigió hacia la salida dejando atrás a quien había sido su pareja

OoOoOoOoOo

-el salón me parece bastante espacioso- comentó el rubio y su acompañante lo miró unos segundos para desviar su vista hacia el lugar

-Es mi imaginación Dei o no te gustó mucho- el aludido miró al pelinegro que se encontraba unos pasos delante de él y negó con la cabeza

-Es perfecto solo… sol que me quedé pensando en la conversación que sostuvimos por teléfono, no quiero ver a mi primo sufrir- contestó el rubio

-Sasuke es un idiota, mira que no ver lo que está delante de él- soltó el Uchiha y oyó a su pareja reír

-Pero mira quien lo dice de no ser porque ellos son amigos tu y yo…- el ojiazul no terminó la frase pero el pelinegro supo a lo que se refería

-Lo sé pero aún sí me gustaría que mi ototo baka se diera cuenta lo que está dispuesto a perder- dijo Itachi dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su novio a quién abrazó- Me gustaría que cuando él se encuentre planeando su boda sea al lado de la persona indicada, y sabemos que esa persona es Naru

-Vamos Ita, para que tu hermano se case falta mucho tiempo, no creo que sea como ciertas personas que se casan sin haber terminado aún la universidad- comentó Deidara y el Uchiha sonrió

-Bueno Dei, debido a que tengo el novio más hermoso de mundo me ví en la necesidad de apresurar los planes de la boda- el aludido negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco de mayor para poder verlo directo a los ojos

-Pero ya te lo advertí Uchiha, si tengo exámenes finales no hay viaje de Luna de Miel- el pelinegro resopló y juntó su frente con la del chico que tenía delante de él

- Sabes Dei, no se necesita de ese viaje para poder tener la noche de bodas- Itachi comenzó a reír al ver que la cara de Deidara adquiría una tonalidad rojiza

OoOoOoOoOo

Llegó a su hogar y subió directamente a su habitación, no quería encontrarse con sus padres para poder evadir la pregunta "Cómo te fue en la universidad?". Odiaba esa pregunta y ni siquiera iba a poder responderla. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestarlo

-Naruto?- el aludido sonrió, la persona del otro lado9 de la línea siempre hacía esa pregunta, como si debiera asegurar que era el que había atendido

-Si soy yo Sai, quién más

-Ah! Claro, lo lamento es solo que… bueno… como te encuentras?, hoy no te ví en clases y he tratado de localizarte toda la tarde pero nunca contestaste- el pelinegro oyó un débil "Ah" y supo que su amigo estaba mal

-Lo siento Sai es solo que estuve ocupado… pero dime que tal todo el la universidad?- Sai suspiró y estuvo unos segundos en silencio, no era justo para el chico ojiazul tener que soportar una amistad a escondidas simplemente porque él era demasiado cobarde para decirle a todos que seguían siendo amigos, definitivamente no podía seguir así

-Veamos nos dejaron muchos deberes y … ah! Si terminé con Gaara- contestó el pelinegro y el rubio al otro lado de la línea se sorprendió

-Terminaste con él? Por qué Sai, no me digas…

-…No fue algo dramático solo me dí cuenta que el amor no debe entrar por los ojos, además no puedo aceptar que haya hecho que Sasu…- el de piel nivea se cortó al saber que había estado apunto de decir algo que podía herir a Naruto- eh… sabías que hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas fugaces?

-No sabía… vaya que bien

-Si, aunque aún no se que deseo puedo pedir y tú Naru?

-Sinceramente no creo que una estrella fugaz pueda cumplir un deseo- contesto el aludido saliendo al balcón que había en su cuarto- Además creo que…- pero el chico no continuó al ver algo parecido a una bola de fuego cruzar el cielo- _Lo que más deseo… es brillar con la misma intensidad que lo hacen todas las estrellas juntas- _pensó

-Naru?, Naru sigues ahí?!- espetó Sai preocupado del silencio que se había formado pero la respuesta jamás llegó

OoOoOoOoOo

"**Es verdad que el cambio conlleva el riesgo del fracaso, esa es la principal razón del temor a la libertad.**

**Pero también es verdad que en la vida no hay errores, sólo lecciones que aprender"**

**Anónimo**

El despertador comenzó a sonar y el muchacho sólo se tapó con sus mantas para no oírlo, pero no pudo cumplir su cometido ya que alguien entró a su habitación y comenzó a removerlo

-Vamos okaasan solo cinco minutos más- murmuró el joven

-OKAASAN!!!... ENDEMONIADO MUCHACHO YA LEVÁNTATE!!!- Si Naruto había pensado seguir durmiendo, todo cambió cuando no reconoció la voz

-Que rayos?!- se dijo destapándose y observando a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel y poseedora de una gran… personalidad- Que rayos?- se volvió a decir

-Mira mocoso- el rubio retrocedió al ver la mirada amenazante de la rubia- Más te vale que te des un baño y te alistes, no voy a permitir que por uno de tus desvelos nocturnos pierdas la sesión fotográfica para el disco

-Disco?!- murmuró Naruto

-MIRA NIÑO YA MÉTETE A LA DUCHA O JURO QUE NO VAS A VOLVER A RESPIRAR- el rubio salió rapidamente hacia una puerta por la que entró

-Que vieja tan loca… por lo menos ya estoy…- el final de la frase murió en su garganta al encontrarse frente a lo que parecía un gran guardarropa- Casi como en una película- murmuró

-ENDEMONIADO MUCHACHO, SHIZUNE YA TE ELIGIÓ LA ROPA AHORA MÉTETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ A DUCHAR ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA POR HABERTE DEJADO SEGUIR RESPIRANDO-el Uzumaki sintió que era jalado y de pronto se vio dentro de un cuarto de baño

-Esto debe ser un sueño, un sueño muy real- se dijo y se miró al espejo sorprendido, hasta ese momento era que notaba que su vista era perfecta y sin necesidad de usar gafas, además tenía un algo que lo hacía ver diferente, incluso sus marcas no lo hacían ver raro de hecho se veía… atractivo?!

-Naruto te doy tres para oír que ya abriste los grifos, el agua está corriendo y tu ya te estas duchando- el aludido no esperó a que la mujer tras la puerta comenzara a contar y se desvistió para después abrir los grifos y dejar que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ese sueño de repente ya no lo parecía

-Aquí te dejo lo que eligió Shizune, aunque de todas formas en la sesión te van a cambiarte de ropa- el rubio llevó sus manos hacia la parte en donde se encontraba su miembro para cubrirlo, mientras sentía un sonrojo apoderarse de su cara-Ja! Ahora sales con que te da vergüenza no?!...DÉJATE DE PAYASADAS SI ERES DEL MISMO CLUB QUE TU ADORADO JIRAIYA, BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS Y APÚRATE QUIERES?!-la mujer salió dando un portazo y Naruto suspiró, había perdido las esperanzas de que todo fuera un sueño

-O una pesadilla- soltó y comenzó a lavar su cabello

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto salió del cuarto de baño, usando lo que le habían dado, el tipo de ropa que estaba seguro las chicas considerarían a la moda y que los chicos verían como aceptable. Vestía con unos jeans, una playera blanca y la cual se encontraba casi pegada a su cuerpo y encima una sudadera azul la cual combinaba con los tenis los cuales eran del mismo color; se encontraba perfecto en una sola palabra a la cuál nunca había estado acostumbrado.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, la cuál ya estaba ordenada y dejó caer su cuerpo caer hacia ella. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando con Sai, ver una estrella fugaz y de ahí nada, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido en su cama.

-Un momento- el Uzumaki se incorporó y volvió a quedar sentado en el borde de la cama –Yo nunca me duermo en bóxer…además este no parece ser mi cuarto- murmuró y comenzó a recorrer con la vista el lugar. No se había equivocado ese NO era su cuarto

-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama te espera- el chico miró a una joven castaña entrar en la habitación-Ah!...nunca cambias eh?- la chica se acercó a una repisa y Naruto pudo reconocer que tomaba un producto para el cabello-Se que no te gusta pero recuerda que te ayuda a mantener ese look despeinado pero perfecto que tienes- dijo la castaña mientras untaba una sustancia al cabello rubio –No olvides que yo se de este tipo de cosas, no por nada soy tu asesora de imagen

-Asesora de imá…

-Shizune porque tardan tanto?- la aludida volteó a ver a la rubia que entró en la habitación y se hizo a un lado para que Tsunade pudiera ver al rubio –Bueno me parece que estas presentable pero de cualquier manera tus fans te adoran así que no importaría que si sales en vestido

-Fans?!- cuestionó el chico y la rubia resopló

-Ya decía yo, otra vez olvidaste todo lo que pasa verdad?, pero óyeme bien- el tono y el caminar amenazante hicieron que el Uzumaki retrocediera hasta topar con la cabecera de la cama-No más salidas nocturnas entendiste? Ahora… yo soy Tsunade tu manager, ella es Shizune tu asesora de imagen, este es tu bello departamento que se encuentra ubicado en Nueva York, si logramos salir de aquí nos vamos a dirigir hacia una sesión de fotos para que tu nuevo álbum pueda tener portada y si cumplimos con el tiempo establecido, y para lo que necesito que te muevas, vamos a ir después al Madison Square Garden en donde vas a ensayar para el concierto que tienes que dar mañana en la noche. Ahora si no te a quedado claro en resúmen esta es la vida de una estrella de talla mundial, Naruto tu eres una gran estrella entendiste?

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ…!!!- Si esa no era una pesadilla, definitivamente se había vuelto total y completamente loco. Él, Naruto Uzumaki una gran estrella? No, eso no podía ser posible.

OoOoOoOoOo

**N.A**: Hola a todos!!!! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado. El concepto lo tomé de una pelicula "Si tuviera 30"( que me parece que en inglés el título es 13 going 30)y de un capítulo que vi de Hannah Montana en donde pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz y se hace un embrollo pero no es igual.

Espero en verdad que les agrade o que me sugieran cosas zaz? Para mí es súper importante su opinión entonces porfis dejen un review aunque sea para casi matarme jeje (de los cuales espero solo haya poquitos je)

Weno ya saben dejen mensajito y nos estaremos leyendo, besos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Let me fall…**_

"_**A veces nos aferramos al pasado de tal manera, que no tenemos con qué abrazar al presente"**_

_**-Jn Glidewell**_

-Y se puede saber por qué demonios lo dejaron salir si se veía que tramaba algo?- Shizune observó a la rubia discutir con los porteros del edificio y suspiro, para ese momento Naruto ya debería haber escapado, e incluso ya debería estar abordo de un avión.

-Espero no sea el caso, porque de otra manera Tsunade-sama va a matar al chico- se dijo la castaña y suspiró

-Shizune- la aludida volteó a ver a su interlocutora la cual no se veía nada contenta- Me parece que vamos a tener que contactarlo, él es el único que puede saber que trama ese mocoso, no por nada es su pareja- Shizune asintió y comenzó a marcar el número, en verdad esperaba que él pudiera saber en donde se había metido el rubio.

OoOoOoOo

-Desea algo de comer- el aludido negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo por la ventana.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había escapado de quienes creía sus captores, pero ya se encontraba rumbo a la ciudad que era su hogar, ahora sólo le faltaba esperar a que llegara y así podría aclarar el gran lío en el que se encontraba metido.

OoOoOoOo

-Ah! Es tan guapo- él tan sólo miró a su novia y suspiró

-Sakura quieres dejar de ver esas revistas, sólo la gente con un coeficiente intelectual sumamente bajo observa revistas de chismes- la aludida rió y se acercó a él

-Oh! Vamos Sasuke, no me dirás que estás celosos no?- el chico se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, los cuales abrió al sentir que la chica se sentaba en sus piernas- al único que en verdad quiero es a ti- Sakura juntó los labios con los del chico y él respondió el beso, aunque sin mucho ánimo

-Por qué debería estar celoso- respondió una vez que pudo hablar- Y de una celebridad a la que nunca vas a conocer

-Puede que algún día…

-Pero no creo que te haga caso- Sasuke bajó a su novia de él y se levantó arreglándose la ropa- Además Sakura yo no soy quien debe irse con cuidado en esta relación- la respuesta turbó a la chica quién miró a su novio con una mezcla de desconcierto y temor

-Sasu…

-Te lo repito Sakura, no me aburras… que tus ruegos no se vean desperdiciados- y con toda la elegancia que era natural en él, Sasuke Uchiha abandono la habitación, dejando a Sakura Haruno con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, las cuales no deseaba derramar.

OoOoOoOo

Suspiró y dejó su celular en la mesa mientras su amigo fumaba un cigarro y lo veía con diversión.

-Ahora en que lío está metido tu novio?- el tono de la pregunta no agradó al castaño quien se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

-No te comportes como idiota quieres Aoi- el aludido rió y dejó su cigarro en el cenicero

-Ya bueno, no deseo que me golpees- se burló el aludido y el otro sólo bufó –como sea… cuantas horas lleva perdido tu amado Naruto?

-Cómo sabes…

-Vamos Idate, conoces a su representante, habla de todas formas menos civilizadamente, por sus gritos me sorprendería que alguien de esta cafetería no se hubiera enterado de la desaparición del chico

-Si bueno- el aludido se rascó levemente la nuca y suspiró –Es ruidoso y atontado, pero nunca ha sido así de desconsiderado, nunca había oído a Tsunade tan alterada

-Bueno después de tener que aguantar las locuras de ese enano por tanto tiempo yo también me volvería loco

-Nunca puedes ser amable cuando se trata de Naruto verdad?

-Me declaro culpable… pero que te ha hecho el amor amigo, si antes pregonabas lo mucho que se odiaban y mírate ahora, pareces un corderito domesticado- la mirada que le mandó Idate bastó para que Aoi levantara las manos en señal de paz- Sabes que lo estimo

-Lo sé y por alguna extraña razón él a ti también

-No tanto como para casarse conmigo… eso se lo prometió a un gran amigo

-Si bueno… y no será que huyó por arrepentirse?- la pregunta flotó en el aire unos segundos y el de cabello verdoso soltó una risa que no le sentó a su acompañante

-En serio Idate que el amor te ha vuelto más torpe de lo que ya eras… como pudo huir por eso si ese niño está perdidamente enamorado de ti. Tú te has vuelto su mundo, desde que se hicieron novios lo has visto parrandear como antes?- el castaño negó con la cabeza –Ahí tienes tus pruebas y no me hagas decirte todos los maravillosos puntos de su relación porque en ese caso voy a vomitar.

-En Serio que eres un completo idiota, no sé porque sigo siendo tu amigo

-Será porque me amas en secreto

-No tienes tanta suerte Aoi- el otro encogió los hombros y tomó su cigarro para darle una calada mientras Idate dirigía sus pensamientos hacia cierto rubio.

OoOoOoOo

La rubia miró el reloj y suspiró, su representado llevaba más de 12 horas desaparecido. El novio del mocoso había llamado varias veces para saber si el rubio se había reportado pero siempre se había llevado decepciones. Por algún extraño motivo Naruto tenía apagado su celular.

-Pero los del aeropuerto nos dijeron que no lo vieron… y como es de escandalosos el mocoso no pudo pasar desapercibido, nunca ha sabido cómo

-Jiraiya-sama ha llegado- la rubia suspiró y le indicó a Shizune que lo dejara pasar

-Y bien, parece que Naruto al fin se te perdió cierto- la rubia respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y no asesinar al hombre frente a ella

-Te recomiendo que no me provoques Jiraiya, que no estoy de humor para aguantarte

-Bueno, ondeemos la bandera de la paz, y dime para que me mandaste llamar

-Es obvio por quién te mande a llamar

-Ah! Claro por Naruto… y que hay con él ya lo encontraste? Necesitas que vaya por él? Aunque si ese es el caso recuerda que yo no soy su chofer sino su abogado

-Jiraiya cállate y escúchame, necesito saber si el chico no te dijo algo en la fiesta de ayer, algo que se relacione con el hecho de que se haya largado y no aparece- el peliblanco se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y pareció pensar por un momento

-Sólo me dijo que comprometerse con el novio ése que tiene fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado. También me dijo que esperaba que su fama no interfiriera con el trabajo del fotógrafo

-Bien así que Naruto sólo te habló de lo mucho que quiere a su novio y que espera que no tengan problemas por lo diferente de sus profesiones

-Bueno básicamente eso, aunque yo le cuestioné el porqué se enamoró del fotógrafo ése, y él me dijo que era algo que no podía comprender… lo cual es obvio si nos ponemos a analizar que a mí sólo me atraen las mujeres y a él no- Tsunade suspiró y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, cuando encontrara al chico le iba a gritar hasta que quedara sordo, de que otra manera le iba a perdonar que la sesión fotográfica y el concierto habían tenido que posponerse.

OoOoOoOo

"_**Las antipatías violentas son siempre sospechosas y revelan una secreta afinidad"**_

_**-William Hazlitt **_

-Disfrute su estancia- el chico asintió pero no levantó la vista. Llevaba tapada su cabellera y traía gafas obscuras, sabía que debía verse ridículo llevando gafas en un recinto techado pero era lo que menos le importaba.

-Bien ahora sólo debo encontrar un taxi e ir a mi casa… todo estará bien, sólo debo respirar y recordar que me raptaron sólo eso, inventaron una gran historia y me llevaron al otro lado del mundo pero no importa, ya estoy aquí- el rubio iba metido en sus pensamiento que no se fijó que alguien venía hacia él hasta que sucedió el inminente choque

-Disculpa yo…

-Si no hay problema- lo cortó el interlocutor y Naruto alzó la vista inmediatamente topándose con su primo por lo que sonrió

-Deidara?- la pregunta descolocó al otro, el cual se fijó en el menor para mostrar una mueca de incredulidad

-Naruto qué haces aquí?- el tono en que el mayor dirigió la pregunta no agradó nada al menor

-Bueno será que no te da gusto verme?... además por qué susurras?

-Tú sabes mejor que yo, que no debes exhibirte en público, por algo quisiste ser músico no?- la ironía en el tono de Deidara le extrañó a Naruto, quién comenzó a temerse lo peor

-Músico?... Dei que…

-Dei?, desde cuando me llamas así, es más desde cuando decides visitar Japón, que yo sepa es el último lugar al que vendrías

-Qué eso no… ah! A ver mis padres se encuentra aquí no?- Deidara lo miró con extrañeza y el menor suspiró- Así que no están en Japón entonces?

-Entonces… se encuentran en Suiza… pero es normal que no lo sepas, nunca has tenido contacto con ellos después de emanciparte- el mayor se preguntó porque se encontraba dándole explicaciones a un primo al cuál no toleraba –Bueno Naruto esta "encantadora" platica se está extendiendo y no cuento con tiempo, tengo que ir por alguien

-Itachi?- el menor rogó por que fuera él a quien Deidara se encontraba esperando

-No sé a quién te refieres y no sé porque tengo la necesidad de darte explicaciones, pero vine a recoger a mi novio, que no se llama… que nombre dijiste?... oh bueno no me encuentro esperando a esa persona, mi novio se llama Sasori, y me sigo preguntando porque te estoy dando explicaciones- lo ultimo pareció ser una pregunta para el mismo, por lo que el mayor sacudió la cabeza- Ahora si me disculpas

-Dei…dara, no nos llevamos bien cierto?- el silencio del aludido confirmo las sospechas de Naruto quien comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal

-Naruto deberías llamar a tu representante, de seguro se encuentra preocupada por ti, y creo que es mejor que ya no consumas alcohol, aún eres joven no te destruyas quieres- soltado el consejo Deidara se marchó y se perdió en la multitud mientras dejaba atrás a un triste Naruto

-Qué rayos he hecho?- se preguntó el rubio encaminándose a la salida

OOoOoOoO

El peliblanco se encontraba hablando con Shizune, pero su plática se vio abruptamente cortada cuando Tsunade entró a la habitación

-No vamos a Japón

-A Japón?, pero ese es el último lugar al que Naruto iría

-Pues Naruto le envió un mensaje a Idate diciéndole en dónde se encontraba, ese mocoso, sabía que era el último lugar en donde lo buscaríamos pero ya verá en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos, lo haré sufrir como nunca- Shizune miró con cierto temor a la rubia y esperó que durante el trayecto ese enojo se evaporara

OOoOoOoO

Naruto miró la habitación y se acostó en la cama. No tenía idea de quién era el tal Idate, pero en su celular, que no era realmente suyo sino del "otro Naruto", había miles de llamadas a esa persona así que se arriesgo y le pidió que lo ayudara.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para mirar su reflejo. Su celular comenzó a sonar y el rubio leyó el nuevo mensaje de texto que había llegado. Los mensajes de texto eran una mejor opción para comunicarse y no arruinar la vida del "otro Naruto", de hecho estaba convencido que una vez que fuera a dormir despertaría con su vida real y habría hecho que encontraran a ese otro yo que vivía en un mundo totalmente opuesto al suyo

"_Tsunade y los demás ya van para allá, yo decidí adelantarme… Ya me dirás la causa de tu huída o tendré que sacártelo cuando llegue?"_

Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza, esa persona le seguía pidiendo que le dijera porque había huido, y él ya no tenía más evasivas para responderle.

"_No huí, sólo… si te contara no lo creerías, puede que ahora me este comportando extraño, pero estoy seguro que cuando llegues seré la misma persona a la que estas acostumbrada"_

Envió el mensaje y dejó el aparato en una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. Tenía que admitir que el chico le había sido de ayuda al proporcionarle el número de tarjeta de crédito para que él no tuviera que pasar la noche como indigente.

Después de haberse encontrado a su primo había decidido que se encontraba viviendo la vida de algún otro yo, y que estaba en una dimensión paralela, sabía que sonaba extraño pero era el único pensamiento que lo mantenía de pie, de otra forma ya estaría destrozado porque su vida no era ni siquiera como había imaginado que podía ser cuando le pidió el deseo a esa estrella.

-Esta no es mi vida, sólo es una pesadilla, sé que mañana todo será como se supone- y con ese pensamiento el rubio se dirigió a la cama a acostarse para esperar con ansias despertar en su realidad.

El celular comenzó a sonar pero el chico ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo por lo que no pudo ver el último mensaje que le era enviado.

"_Sólo estaba preocupado sabes?, pensé que era a causa de nuestro compromiso que habías huido… sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero espero que siempre lo tengas en cuenta… Te Amo"_

OOoOoOoO

El chico miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Sabía que las miradas de los presentes estaban dirigidas hacia su persona y eso, internamente, le agradaba.

-Lamento que haya esperado tanto se excelencia- la burla en las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron esbozar una sonrisa

-Sabes que no lo lamentas- el otro chico sonrió y tomo asiento frente a él.

-No se te pasa nada eh?... y bien cómo es posible que tu adorable y extremadamente molesta novia no nos acompaña en la reunión?- Gaara sonrió con satisfacción al verla mueca de desagrado que apareció en la cara de Sasuke.

-Mientras más alejado este de ella por mí mejor

-Eres bastante malo con ella sabes, pero me agrada, además tener una pareja es demasiado aburrido, hay que tener variedad en la vida- el pelinegro negó y se permitió reír ligeramente

-Y por eso te has venido a vivir a este hotel no?

-Hey es el más exclusivo y el mejor que hay en la ciudad, además siempre te topas con personas interesantes- contestó el pelirrojo observando a un chico pelinegro y de piel nívea sentado en una cuantas mesas de la suya

-Y supongo que les haces un recorrido por este maravilloso hotel no?-Gaara tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera hablar varios murmullos se empezaron a escuchar a su alrededor –No puedo creerlo Sakura no deja de hablar de él y ahora me lo topo en este lugar

-Vaya!... por eso te digo que siempre te topas con alguien interesante… crees que quiera hacer un tour por la ciudad y terminar en mi habitación- el Uchiha sólo bufó y desvió la mirada

OOoOoOoO

"_**Las personas se conocen a lo largo de la vida y tiende a cambiar según las situación en que se encuentren"**_

_**-Alejandro Gómez**_

Se miró una vez más al espejo y decidió bajar a comer algo en el restaurant. Sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido cuando al despertar se encontró que seguía en aquella pesadilla. Entonces hizo lo que quería hacer desde que había encontrado a su primo lloró desconsoladamente por unas horas y reprimió varios grito con las almohadas. Se rehusó a salir pero su estomago tuvo otros planes, así que pidió servicio al cuarto y fue su sorpresa al saber que por el momento no contaban con él. La persona que lo atendió se deshizo en mil disculpas y a él sólo le quedó resignarse y bajar por sus alimentos. No sin antes ducharse y vestirse con la ropa que venía usando desde el día anterior.

Al llegar al elevador se topó con una pequeña niña que no dejaba de verlo, a la cuál le sonrió, le ponía nervioso la insistencia de la mirada por lo que suspiró una vez que se encontró a fuera del elevador. Caminó hacia el restaurante y se dirigió al anfitrión para pedirle una mesa.

-Buenos días joven, mesa para cuantos?- el hombre levantó la vista del cuaderno en donde tenía anotadas las reservaciones y se quedó sin aliento un momento

-Para uno por favor y si tiene desocupada una al aire libre mejor- contestó Naruto mirando a la gente que pasaba y se detenía al verlo –Ah! Esto es un poco incómodo- murmuró el chico

-Joven no desea que la comida le sea llevada a su habitación… ya sabe para evitarse molestias- añadió una vez que dentro del lugar comenzaron a surgir varios murmullos

-Pero me dijeron que no había servicio al cuarto- contestó el rubio desconcertado

-Se que podremos arreglarlo, claro si es lo que desea

-Bueno si me gustaría quedarme en mi habitación… y no salir hasta que esta pesadilla no termine pero…

-Disculpe podría decirle a los camareros que nos atienda, nosotros también somos importantes- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza. Frente a él se encontraba nada menos que Sasuke, su mejor amigo, la persona de la que estaba enamorado y se veía aún más guapo que en su realidad

-Disculpe joven en un momento atenderé su queja pero primero…

-No me diga que le va a dar prioridad sólo porque es una celebridad, qué clase de hotel es éste?- la forma en que el azabache lo miró cuando se refirió a él lo hirieron de una manera muy profunda que quiso regresar a llorar a su habitación

-Miren yo… creo que es mejor que arreglen el problema del joven yo puedo esperar- intervino el ojiazul y el de cabello azabache enarcó una ceja. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Sasuke había visto desde la distancia a ese músico había sentido la necesidad de que lo notara y ahora teniéndolo cerca de él sentía que debía, de alguna forma, lograr que el rubio le hablara, lo conociera, que pudieran conectarse de alguna manera

-Joven nosotros le llevaremos la comida sólo indíqueme su número de habitación- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al rubio quién asintió

-Mi habitación es…

-La número 303, esperamos la comida, hamburguesa y muchas papas fritas por favor- Naruto no tuvo tiempo de replicar sólo sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya y ser jalado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el elevador.

-Pero que rayos…- soltó el rubio una vez que entró y se cerraron las puertas del aparato

-Qué?, no hay un "con eso voy a engordar dattebayo"- la risa de su acompañante molestó un poco al ojiazul quien había pasado del estado de depresión al enojo, al haber sido alejado de Sasuke

-Qué rayos pasa contigo?- casi gritó Naruto mirando al chico castaño que se había colocado frente a él

-Bueno, así está mejor, ese es el Naruto escandaloso que me gusta- Y sin dar tiempo de réplica el joven unió sus labios con los del rubio, quien al contacto sólo pudo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que su corazón brincaba y un sentimiento cálido lo recorría.

-Quién rayos es él para mí?- pensó el rubio mientras iba cerrando los ojos y se dejaba perder en ese beso.

OOoOoOoO

Sasuke regresó a la mesa una vez que el rubio se perdió de vista y suspiró mientras Gaara lo miraba con diversión

-Si quieres reírte de alguien ve al circo

-Vaya y por qué nos amargamos tan de repente?- Sasuke pasó una manos por su cabello despeinándolo un poco

-He decidido que quiero saber por qué todo mundo está tan fascinado con el rubio ése- el Sabaku levantó una copa de vino, la cual el Uchiha no tenía idea cuando la habían traído

-Salud por eso Sasuke, ya era hora de que buscaras algo de diversión… por mi parte creo que ahora experimentaré con alguien un poco más artístico- el pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia donde su amigo tenía puesta la vista topándose con un chico parecido a él, el cual se encontraba dibujando y que se encontraba ajeno a lo que había sucedido y sucedía a su alrededor

-No pensé que yo te gustara tanto para encontrarme un remplazo… aunque debo decir que se trata de una copia sumamente barata- el Sabaku rió y miró a su amigo

-Y que piensas hacer para comprobar lo maravilloso que es la gran estrella Naruto

-Oh bueno pienso que esas manos deben ser hábiles para algo más que tocar la guitarra

-Una noche?

-O las que hagan falta para comprobar su grandeza

-Y crees que puedas tenerlo?- Sasuke rememoró la plática con su novia acerca de un tema similar y sonrió

Si yo no puedo quién si?, además sólo es por diversión- Gaara volvió a levantar la copa y fingió brindar con él

-El día de hoy pareces otro sabes… aunque no me gustaría ser Sakura, pobre, realmente no creo que se merezca tu trato

-Bueno era ella la que quería una relación conmigo, admiro todo lo que hizo para lograrlo, pero ahora ya no es nada interesante, se ha vuelto bastante monótona… además ella no se tiene que enterar de lo que pienso hacer, y si lo hace, no importa, o al menos a mi no me importa

-Y si cuenta su trágica historia a un reportero, estoy seguro que alguien desea publicar una historia realmente escandalosa del heredero perfecto de la familia Uchiha

-Y quién crees que le creería, un apellido como el mío no se toma a la ligera, además no he perdido mi tiempo construyendo una imagen perfecta de mí para los demás, no soy como el tarado de Itachi que es el tema central de los noticieros.

-Bueno tu hermano sabe divertirse, otra cosa es que no sepa cómo llevar la diversión en privado- Sasuke bufó y negó con la cabeza

-Mi hermano es un idiota que no sabe cómo llevar en secreto nada, siempre le gusta ser el escándalo del momento, a veces he considerado meterlo a un circo, ahí quedaría mejor- el pelirrojo bebió un poco de vino y agradeció los alimentos que el mesero dejaba frente a él

- Vaya cuanto amor fraternal

-Tú sabes cómo es eso no?- Gaara rió y comenzó a cortar su comida

-Touché amigo, touché

Sasuke sonrió y miró de reojo el lugar donde se había encontrado el rubio. Lo había decidido, de alguna u otra forma Naruto iba a ser suyo sólo por su capricho. Además no es como si fuera a enamorarse en el proceso, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro era que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se enamora.

OOoOoOoO

Deidara suspiró y su novio lo miró de reojo. El rubio aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro que había tenido con su primo. Por alguna extraña razón le había sentado mal el tratarlo y hablarle tan fríamente.

Sasori, quien sabía del encuentro, tomó su mano y siguió caminando tranquilamente –Es normal que te sientas mal, es tu primo

-Sí pero nunca nos llevamos bien, recuerdas que te platique que yo fui la causa de su emancipación, el lo dejó claro en ese tiempo, me aborrece… pero ayer…

-Dei las personas pueden cambiar de parecer sabes?... no siempre van a ser de una determinada manera

-Bueno pero igual, yo no tendría porque sentirme mal, él nunca me trató bien… y no estoy justificándome- añadió cuando observó que su novio quería decir algo.

Sasori sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la academia en donde su rubio novio se encontraba ejerciendo su servicio social. –no te desquites con tus alumnos quieres?- dijo para después depositar un beso en los labios contrarios

-Ya, sabes que el arte me calma, además no pienso amargarme la vida por lo que ocurrió… Naruto no va a volver a regir mi temperamento- contestó Deidara una vez que terminaron con el beso

-Está bien, te veo cuando salgas- se despidió el pelirrojo y observó a su novio entrar y una vez que lo perdió de vista se encaminó a la galería de arte que estaba por inaugurar.

-Sasori?- el aludido volteo a ver quien lo llamaba encontrándose con uno de sus mejores amigo de la infancia por lo que sonrió levemente

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí Itachi- un joven pelinegro sonrió y se acerco para darle un abrazo a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual lo correspondió

-Bueno tú sabes… los padres- contestó Itachi una vez que dejaron de abrazarse y Sasori rió levemente

-Nunca cambias

-Si ya sé… alguna novedad?- el pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a caminar con su amigo al lado, el trayecto a la galería era largo y había muchas cosas para actualizarse

oOoOoOoO

No supo cuando entró a su habitación, sólo sintió que era encaminado a su cama y recostado en ella. Parecía extraño, pero por alguna extraña razón el chico, que se encontraba besando su cuello, lograba nublarle la razón e instaurarle un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

Sintió que playera era removida, y se preguntó cuando el otro había retirado su sudadera. El chico frente a él se quitó su propia camisa y Naruto no pudo más que reprimir una exclamación al ver el buen formado cuerpo del otro

El chico lentamente comenzó a recorrer la parte desnuda del cuerpo de Naruto con la yema de los dedos y le sonrió- Eres bastante perfecto sabes?- el rubio regresó a la realidad con esas palabras y se levantó de la cama alejándose del chico.

-Mira esto… esto no está nada bien… yo, yo no soy quién tú piensas, además yo no te conozco dattebayo!!!- el castaño miró con incredulidad a Naruto y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Te arrepentiste cierto?... te arrepentiste de decirme que sí te casarías conmigo

-Wow… espera casarnos?... yo, ah! Mira te voy a contar que está sucediendo de acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que no me creerás loco sí?- el otro chico asintió y Naruto comenzó a narrar su historia, desde el inicio de su mal día al enterarse que Sasuke se le iba declarar a Sakura, hasta el momento en que había decidido huir de Nueva York

El castaño miró unos segundos a Naruto para pararse de la cara y dirigirse hacia él. Tomó el rostro del rubio con las manos y miró directamente a sus ojos.- Vaya!... en serio no mientes

-Lo sé, y ahora, mira no sé qué puede pasar pero creo que mi deseo afectó la vida de otras personas y yo… no sé qué hacer, necesito la ayuda de alguien y por la idea que me hice de lo que somos, necesito tu ayuda eres la persona más confiable en éste mundo- dio el rubio una vez que se separaron

- Naruto, no sé que pueda hacer, además este es tu sueño, por qué no lo vives y dejas atrás todo?... No es lo que deseaste?

-Si pero no de esta manera… no sé ni más de la mitad de lo que ocurre en este lugar, no sé quién soy, no sé nada de mí… no es así como lo imagine!

-Bueno… puedo ayudarte a saber todo lo que deseas y ayudarte a buscar lo que sea que estas buscando… así que yo soy Idate Morino, soy tu novio, bueno tu prometido desde hace unos días

-Oh! Bien, eso es… bueno sabes, creo que aún no estoy listo para saber todo, y lo que iba a ocurrir…- dijo señalando la cama y a ellos-… eso creo que no, mira no se si tú y el otro yo al que conoces ya han hecho algo, pero yo aún no experimento nada de eso, así que mejor no hacemos nada te parece?- Idate asintió y Naruto sonrió satisfecho pero no conto con que el otro se acercara a él

-Puedes pedirme que "eso" no ocurra, pero o estoy dispuesto a renunciar a _esto-_ dijo el chico y atrapó los labios del rubio que por segunda vez se dejó llevar por lo bien que se sentían los labios contrarios en los suyos

oOoOoOoO

Iruka miró a su pareja y suspiró. Si de algo estaba seguro era que Mizuki no era la persona de la que se hallaba enamorado, pero no sabía si era el tiempo o la costumbre, que lo había hecho aceptar la proposición del otro para vivir juntos.

Desempacó la última cosa que había en la caja y se detuvo a ver a su alrededor. Por algún motivo no sentía que debía estar en ése lugar, se sentía vacío, como si algo o alguien le faltara. Meneó la cabeza y trató de ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

OOoOoOoO

Deidara observó al más talentoso de sus alumnos y se acercó a él. El chico parecía totalmente ajeno a la clase y al modelo que debían dibujar, ya que se hallaba contemplando la hoja si hacer nada

-Sucede algo Sai?- el aludido negó con la cabeza y miró a su profesor

-Nunca ha sentido que no existe algo que haga su vida menos monótona?- el rubio negó con la cabeza y el pelinegro suspiró- Sé que soy nuevo en esta ciudad y no he conocido a mucha gente… pero en todos mis viajes nunca he conocido a alguien que merezca mi atención

-Y no será que tú no deseas formar algún lazo con alguien?... por temor a salir lastimado cuando te vayas?- Sai regresó la vista a la hoja y Deidara suspiró –Sai creo que deberías reconsiderar si te hace feliz mudarte tan seguido… comprendo que tu padre deba hacerlo, pero creo que también deberías pensar en ti- dicho esto el rubio se dirigió a inspeccionar a los demás chicos mientras el de piel nívea pensaba en lo dicho

-Me gustaría quedarme en algún lugar?... será que pertenezco a algún lugar?- miró al modelo frente a él y comenzó a pintar. Definitivamente no deseaba crear lazos con alguien a menos que valiera la pena- Y como es este mundo, realmente casi nadie lo vale- murmuró

OOoOoOoO

N.A.: Bueno espero les guste el capítulo!!! Fue escrito en un momento de inspiración.

Dejen comentarios y díganme que tal les parece!!!

Por cierto, no sé si ya hicieron la relación pero por si aún nop le digo, Idate y Aoi son de la primera parte del anime de Naruto, cuando él y el resto de su equipo deben ir a cumplir una misión al País del Té. No sé porqué los utilicé pero me parecieron adecuados para el fic.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y que tengan un excelente inicio De semana, hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
